


Kimondatlan, de igaz

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Derek Hale, Depressed Derek Hale, F/M, Gay Sex, Het and Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex, Slow Build
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Stiles Cora pasija, de Derek életét forgatja fel. Fenekestül.





	Kimondatlan, de igaz

**Author's Note:**

> Derek kavar ezzel-azzal (szegénykém próbálkozik), másfelől pedig Stiles/Cora (ő is próbálkozik…), de persze mind tudjuk, hogy Derek/Stiles  
> Ennek ellenére ez nem igazán megcsalós, inkább ráébredős történet

Derek a vízben mindig elemében van. Persze, mindenféle sportot szeret – a nővére szerint túlzott mértékben is –, de a medencében minden sokkal tisztább és egyszerűbb. Élvezi a víz kellemesen hűs simítását a teste körül, a medence alján a csempék hullámoktól szétfolyó formáját, még a klór csípős szagát is az orrában. De leginkább a békét élvezi, ami a víz alatt átjárja az embert. Lassú, kényelmes karcsapásokat, hosszan kifújt levegőt, és hogy mostanában annyira elterjedt a füldugóval úszás, hogy szinte az a normális, ha az uszodában az emberek nem hallják meg, ha hozzájuk szólnak. De legalábbis senki sem nézi modortalannak, ha nem reagál egy megjegyzésre.

Derek az uszodában találkozik először Cora új pasijával. Persze, akkor neki ő még csak egy srác, aki hatalmas lendülettel ugrik be a medencébe. Derekre a semmiből fröccsen a víz, felkészületlenül éri, ő meg összerezzen, majd köhögőrohamot kap, mert arcát-orrát-száját beterítette a víz. Meg se jegyezné az idiótát, de a fiú széles karcsapásokkal Derek mellé úszik, megkapaszkodik a medence szélében, és beszélni kezd. Túl erősen gesztikulál, Derek szeme még tele van vízzel, csípi a klór, nem lett volna hülyeség szemüveget venni. Hirtelen csak arra eszmél, hogy a fiú bámul rá, várakozó tekintettel. Ő sem visel szemüveget. Barna a szeme. Lágy.

– Minden rendben? – ismétli a fiú, és Derek végre érti. Rábólint. Elfordul. Nem akarja nézni.

A fiú talán utána szól, nem tudja, de az biztos, hogy megérinti a vállát. Derek összerezzen. Teste már megszokta a víz kellemes hűvösét, a fiú keze most forrónak tűnik a bőrén. Visszafordul, szúrósan néz a fiúra, az elkapja a kezét, de azért csak kérdez valamit.

Mindegy mit, Derek elutasítóan int, és tempózni kezd. Le akarja rázni magáról a fiú és az érintése emlékét, de valahogy az úszás már nem esik olyan jól, mint eddig. Hamarabb kiszáll a medencéből, mint szokott, és éppen a haját dörgöli át a törölközővel, amikor a fiú ott terem előtte.

Derek leereszti a törölközőt, és ő ott áll. Piros fürdősapkája a fejére simul, a szeme aggodalmas, a teste inas, szeplős, tekintetet csalogató. Mire észbe kap, Derek fel is méri.

– …csak éppen muszáj tudnom, hogy jól vagy – mondja a fiú, amikor Derek tekintete az ajkára téved. – Szóval bocsi, ha nyomulós vagyok, csak annyi kell, hogy megnyugtass, hogy minden oké.

Derek nyel egyet, a tekintete felkúszik a fiú szemére. Bólint egyet. Aztán legyint, hogy jelezze, semmiség, ami történt. Aztán megint a fiú száját nézi. Mosoly ömlik el a keskeny ajkakon.

– Akkor jó. Örülök, nagyfiú.

A fiú visszamegy a medencéhez. Derek tekintete követi.

 

 

Dereket a nővére tanította meg szájról olvasni. Az anyja és az apja is jelelni kezdett, amikor születése után megállapították, hogy gond van a hallásával. Állítólag az anyja azt mondta, még hasznos is lesz, mert a kicsik korábban jelelnek, mint hogy beszédhangokat tudnának képezni. Derek majd hamar kifejezi magát.

Laura viszont másképp gondolta. Persze, tudott jelelni, és megvárta, hogy Derek felfogja, amit mond, de aztán négyéves korában közölte, hogy értenie kell mást is a családján meg az egy-két különleges gondozón kívül. Az oviban, iskolában például, így mondta.

Dereket nem érdekelték az idegenek. De Laura érdekelte, és Laura nekifogott annak, hogy kitartóan tanítsa. Eleinte jelelt és beszélt. Aztán idővel csak beszélt. Működött.

Most, hogy eltelt azóta huszonöt év, Derek már hálás a nővérének. Ha az ember elég határozottan vonogatja a szemöldökét és kifejezően tud nézni, simán elhiszik, hogy mogorva, de hall. És Dereknek ez pont megfelel. Szereti, ha mogorvának tartják, megközelíthetetlennek, aki nem vesz mindenkiről tudomást. Sokkal-sokkal jobb, mint ha sérült szerencsétlennek tartanák.

Cora be van sózva az új pasija miatt, és a család minden tagja örül, hogy megismerhetik, de Derekben minden alkalommal ott a félsz, ha új ember érkezik a családba. Mi lesz, ha kiállhatatlan, ha bunkó, ha nem artikulál normálisan, ha idiótának nézi?

– Többre is tarthatnál – mondja Cora. – Nem jövök össze seggfejekkel.

Laura valószínűleg tesz valami megjegyzést, mert Cora felé fordul és kinyújtja a nyelvét. Derek is emlékszik néhány idiótára. Persze, amióta végzett a főiskolán, Cora tényleg nem állít haza félrészeg marhákkal. De azért…

Derek anyja melléjük érkezik, mézillat és a teste melege jelzi Dereknek, hogy odalépett. Már rápillant, de azért nem bánja, hogy az anyja megérinti a felkarját. Szereti az érintése finomságát.

– Itt leszünk veled – mondja Talia, lágy az arca, a szeme. Derek rámosolyog.

És aztán, amikor már Derek kezdi elhinni, hogy rendben lesz minden, Cora összerezzen – nyilván felharsant a csengő –, kiszalad és visszajön a fiúval az uszodából.

A barna szemű, nyurga, nyomulósan magyarázó fiúval.

Derek torka összeszorul.

 

 

A neve Stiles. Többször el kell ismételnie, mert nem hasonlít semmire, amit Derek ismerne.

– Becenév. Az igazi meg egy lengyel szörnyűség, attól a többiek is kerek szemekkel néznének rám – mondja. Aztán elvörösödik. – Már nem úgy értem, hogy… Nem akartam bunkó lenni.

Oké. Derek legyint, hogy a srác lássa, nem zavarja. Nem volt nagy ügy.

Cora Stilesra csimpaszkodik, lefoglalja az ajkát. A csókot már nem kellene bámulni. Derek elfordítja a fejét, kimegy a konyhába, ahol Laura és Talia jelelve beszéli ki a fiút, mert úgy biztosan nem hallják meg Coráék.

Dereknek nincs kedve figyelni rájuk, de aztán a nővére megkocogtatja a vállát.

„Szerinted? Milyen a srác?”

Helyes. Derek azt jeleli vissza, „rendben van”. Laura bólogat, és magyarázni kezd valamit. Derek félszemmel, félszívvel figyeli csak. Elmegy a kedve az ebédtől, elmegy mindentől. Legszívesebben futna egyet. De Talia akkor kérdésekkel bombázná, és hiába hunyná le a szemét, hogy kizárja, az anyja nem nyughatna, amíg meg nem érti, mi fáj neki.

 

 

Stiles sokat beszél és gyorsan. Időnként észbe kap, lefékez, Derek felé fordul arccal. Aztán elragadja a hév, szélesen gesztikulál, összevissza magyaráz a többieknek. Derek kiszorul. Nem dühös Stilesra, mert látja, hogy nem rosszindulatú. Csak nem ehhez szokott. Mellette Cora is heves lesz, hevesebb a szokottnál is, vicceket dob be, félbeszakítva a többieket, gyors, rövid és elharapott megjegyzések röppennek az asztal körül. Elkerülik Dereket. Mindenki arca vidám, szájukon széles a mosoly.

Mint a filmeken, amikor nagyon pörög egy párbeszéd, és olyan gyorsan kapkodják a feliratot, hogy Derek szeme káprázik bele, aztán fel is adja. Hangulati elem. Elvan nélküle. Valamiből kimarad, de a lényeg majd biztos kiderül. Néha a feliratkészítők is így érzik, és csak alá dobják zárójelben, hogy _nevetés a háttérben_. Ennyi a világ. A mosolyok, amik mögött a lényeg történik „a háttérben”.

Derek idővel kimenti magát. Kimegy a verandára, a korlátra támaszkodik, alkarja alatt csiszolt, nyers fa. Nézi, hogyan integetnek a széltől a fák ágai. Susogás. Zúgás. Reccsenés. Szavak, amiknek nincs értelme számára, csak könyvekben találkozik velük.

Eddig sohasem érezte azt, hogy otthon kihagynák valamiből. Soha. Az otthon biztonságos zug volt. Nem „nevetés a háttérben”, hanem közös viccek helyszíne.

Megremegnek a talpa alatt a teraszt alkotó lécek, valaki közeledik. Derek ilyenkor megfordul, hogy lássa, ki az. Ha csak behívná, ne kelljen eljönnie és megérinteni. De nem most. Most nem vágyik arra, hogy hozzá szóljanak.

A lépések mégis közelednek, érzi a földön a rezgéseiket. Aztán szokatlan, mentolos illat csapja meg. Most már odafordul. Stiles.

– Ne haragudj – mondja Stiles. Derek mereven bámulja az ajkát. – Cora figyelmeztetett, de néha túl… – itt olyan szót használ, amit Derek nem ért vagy csak nem ismer fel – vagyok. Bocsánat.

Derek beharapja az ajkát. A rossz érzés, ami a gyomrába markol, nem Stiles hibája. Az élet hibája. És nem is most érzi először. Jó, itthon még nem érezte, vagy annyira régen, hogy már nem is emlékszik, de attól még megesik. Nem jelent semmit. Néha mindenkinek szar, a hallóknak is.

Stiles kinyúl felé. Derek megrezzen, úgyhogy a fiú tenyere megáll az alkarja felett. Derek felnéz a szájára.

– Oké, nem zavarlak – mondja Stiles. – Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni. Ennyi.

Megfordul és elmegy. Nem várja ki, hogy Derek reagáljon. Nem kényszeríti ki, hogy intéssel vagy bármivel azt felelje, nem baj. Elfogadja, hogy baj. Hogy hibázott.

 

 

Derek mindig online ismerkedik. Cseten cseveg, nem vált skype-hívásra, akkor sem, ha a másik hamar felajánlja, akkor sem, ha a másik utal rá, hogy esetleg sor kerülhetne egy kis telefon-szexre is. Derek olvasott már a telefon-szexről, de attól még nem tudja elképzelni. Milyen a hang, ami a fülébe liheg, mocskos szavakat suttog, hogy végigborzongjon, a farka felálljon tőle.

Derek füle egyébként érzékeny. Szereti, ha lélegzettel melengetik, ha végignyalják. Egyedül Paige csinálta. Derek más partnerei úgy kerülgetik, mintha sérült testrész lenne. Zavart szeméremmel csúszik lejjebb a szájuk az arcán, kapják félre a fejüket, ha véletlenül a füléhez érnek. Volt már olyan, hogy csetelés közben, amikor ki-ki leírta, mit élvez, Derek elmondta, hogy szereti, ha a fülével játszanak – aztán személyesen mintha a másik elfelejtette volna.

A legtöbb csetelés nem fut találkozóba. Derek bármennyi időt szánhat arra, hogy _beszélgessen_ , amikor rögtön a fotó átküldése után megírja, hogy siket, a legtöbben elszelelnek. Van minden. Olyan, aki azt feleli, nem érti a jelelést, szóval bocs, de nem. Olyan, aki poénkodik, de ízléstelenül, és őt Derek hajtja el. Olyan, aki egyszerűen csak felszívódik, mint egy szellem. Páran megkérdezik, hogyan szokott ez történni, és vállalják a találkozót.

Derek gyomra mindig remeg előtte. Van testi ereje, és bizonyos dolgokba egyszerűen nem megy bele, de akkor is van az egészben valamennyi kiszolgáltatottság. Pedig a mai nő, Jennifer, nem csinált ügyet a bejelentésből. _Előre rögzítjük írásban a szabályokat?_ , kérdezte cseten, és Dereknek hálásnak kellett volna lennie, mert szerette, ha az emberek szabályokban gondolkoznak. Most mégis bizonytalan.

Jennifer csinos és magabiztos. A tekintete felméri Dereket, az ajka elégedett mosolyra húzódik.

– Igazi volt a kép – mondja.

Nyilván. Persze a neten sokan hazudnak. Pláne, aki skype-hívásra sem hajlandó.

Jennifer elé lép, kivárja, amíg Derek a szájára pillant, és akkor mondja:

– Dugj meg. Akarom.

A szex gyors és erőteljes. Jólesik Dereknek, és amennyire az ajka elnyílása, az arca megfeszülése, a hüvelye rándulása alapján fel tudja mérni, Jennifernek is. Előre megbeszélték, hogyan jelezze, ha valami nem jó, de a nőnek nem kellett leállítania.

Mégis, amikor vége, Derek nem érez mást, csak megkönnyebbülést. Jól teljesített. Ennyi. Hogy neki is jó volt, szinte mellékes. Jennifer megkérdezi, akarja-e máskor is látni, és Derek mélyen magába néz, és rádöbben, hogy nem.

Néha maga sem érti, miért ismerkedik mégis. Talán mert arra a meghittségre vágyik, ami megvan a szüleinek, amit lát Laura házasságában. Ami megvolt Paige-dzsel. Jó lenne ugyanaz az összekapcsolódás.

 

 

Több mint egy hónap is eltelik, mire Derek újra találkozik Stilesszal. Nem arról van szó, hogy látványosan kerülné Corát és a pasiját, de ha egy mód van rá, nem akkor megy haza, amikor ők. Az apja szülinapján nincs erre mód. Coráék már ott vannak, mikor Derek megérkezik, Stiles éppen az étkezőasztal mellett áll, kezében egy halom szalvéta.

„Helló”, jeleli Dereknek, és ő visszaköszön azelőtt, hogy egyáltalán elgondolkozna azon, hogy Stiles nem beszélt. De ez csak a kezdet. Az asztal körül megint Stiles viszi a szót, egy munkahelyi történetet mesél lelkesen, és ahogy beszél, végig jelel is. Néha rosszul mutat ezt-azt, de Derek megérti az egészet, sőt, szórakoztatónak is találja. Cora most is közbeszúr megjegyzéseket, de ő is jelel hozzá, úgyhogy Derek nagyjából tudja követni.

Melegség árad szét a gyomrában, és jólesik látni Stiles vigyorát, amikor a torta felett koccintanak. Derek apjának párás a szeme, amikor beszél hozzájuk, amikor azt mondja, úgy érzi, most nagyon teljes a család, és örül, hogy Stiles is itt van. Derek gyomra egy merő görcs, és csak később töpreng el azon, nem kellene-e mérgesnek lennie, amiért az apja teljesnek érzi a családot úgy, hogy ő _egyedülálló_. De valahogy nem bánja. Talán mert neki is öröm, hogy Stiles itt van velük.

„Ügyesen jelelsz”, mondja Derek vacsora után. Stiles arcán öröm ömlik el.

„Erősen kezdő szint, de elmegy”, feleli. Szélesek, vidámak a mozdulatai. Derek arra gondol, hogy ha a regények szerint az emberek _hallják_ a másik hangján, hogy milyen a kedve, akkor lehet _látni is_ valakinek a jelelésén. És Stiles most boldog.

„Köszönöm”, mutatja Derek.

„Viccelsz? Akarok veled beszélgetni. Ez nem volt kérdés.”

„De miért?”

Stiles tekintete végigfut Dereken. Lágy a mosolya.

„Cora testvére vagy. Meg akarlak ismerni.”

Derek bólint, mert ez a válasz teljesen normális. És valamiért mégis összeszorítja a torkát.

 

 

Stiles két nappal később cseten küld neki egy képet. Egy macska van rajta, tipikus mém-macska, morcos pofival. Derek bámulja a képet. Stiles biztosan benézte a címzettet.

**_Te jutottál eszembe róla_** , írja Stiles, és néhány vigyorgó emotikont is hozzátesz. Derek nyel egyet.

**_Egy macskáról? Én annál nagyobb vad vagyok_** , feleli.

**_Na! Mekkora, ne kímélj!_ **

**_Minimum farkas_ **

**_Magányos farkas…?_ **

Derek nem tudja, erre mit feleljen. Stiles hallgat egy keveset, és Derek már azt hiszi, elrontotta, de aztán a fiú írni kezd egy filmről, amit nemrég látott és vannak benne farkasok. Derek is látta. És mire Derek észbe kap, elrohan két óra csevegéssel.

És másnap folytatják.

És harmadnap is.

Nemcsak arról a filmről beszélnek, hanem mindenféléről parttalanul. Aztán Stiles elhívja Dereket a hétvégén bulizni.

**_Corával táncolni készülünk. Jól éreznéd magad._ **

**_Jól? Egyáltalán ismersz te engem???_** , kérdezi Derek, és elküldi, mielőtt átgondolhatná, mit tesz. De Stiles nem sértődik meg, inkább röhögős emotikonokkal felel.

**_Jobban, mint hinnéd, nagyfiú…_** , teszi hozzá aztán, és Derek később belátja, hogy igaza volt.

 

 

„Nem hittem volna, hogy eljössz”, bámul rá Cora. Egy klub bejáratánál vannak, a sor gyorsan halad, a kidobó személyit követel Stilestól, mert olyan kölykös az arca. Ő vigyorogva mutatja meg neki a kártyát.

Odabent félhomály van, Derek talpa alatt lüktet a padló a zene ritmusától és a parketten táncolók dobbanásaitól. A kivilágított pult mögött mindenféle üvegek sorakoznak, a mixerek olyan látványosan dolgoznak, mintha a mozdulataik show-elemek lennének. Biztos azok is. Stiles átkarolja Corát, de a másik keze Derek hátán pihen meg.

Derek megdermed. Az érintés jó.

Stiles rámosolyog.

– Iszunk valamit? – kérdezi. Cora rábólint, és Derek is.

Engedi, hogy Stiles a bárpulthoz terelje.

Cikáznak a fények, édes parfümök és izzadtság szaga keveredik a levegőben, valaki elsiet mellettük, Derek megérzi a mozdulat szelét, új szám kezdődik, változik az ütem, a táncosok összesimulnak, izzadtságot világít meg az arcokon a stroboszkóp fénye.

Stiles keze Derek vállára telepszik, Derek rákapja a szemét.

– Mit innál? – kérdezi Stiles. – Sör vagy valami komolyabb?

Derek bizonytalan. Stiles kivárja, hogy végigmérje az üvegeket, kérdőn vonja fel a szemöldökét, amikor Derek tekintete visszatér rá. Derek nem ismeri az alkoholok jelét. Nem iszik gyakran, ha mégis, rábólint arra, amivel a nagybátyja vagy az apja kínálja.

„Komolyabb”, mutatja, hátha ez elég lesz.

– Whisky? – kérdezi Stiles, és amikor nem bólint rá, folytatja: – Martini? Gin-tonic? Rumos-cola?

Derek kínosan érzi magát. Azt kellett volna mondani, hogy sört iszik és kész. Vagy el se kellett volna jönni. Ez az egész annyira kellemetlen…

Stiles keze forró a felkarján. Derek ránéz.

„Nincs semmi baj”, mutatja Stiles. „Megtaláljuk, amire vágysz.”

Derek nyel egyet. Végül egy koktélt kér, menta van benne, szóda, citrom és annyi alkohol, hogy a második pohártól már kellemesen ellágyul Derek körül a világ. Stiles és Cora a parkettre megy, és Derek figyeli, hogyan rezzen egy ütemre a tömeg. Őt is vonzza a ritmusuk, mintha ragadós lenne az önfeledt, lüktető, lehunyt szemű tánc.

Csatlakozik a tömeghez. Kell néhány pillanat, amíg megérzi. A basszus lüktetése felkúszik a lábán, könnyű a felsőtestét az ütemre mozdítani. Lehunyja a szemét, magába öleli a néma sötétség, nem marad más, csak az orrában a kavargó illatok, körötte a testek melege, a rezgés. Táncol. És élvezi.

Valamikor csatlakozik hozzá egy lány. Érzi a teste melegét, megcsapja a bőréről áradó virágos napszag. Felveszi a ritmusát, izgató, ahogy a feneke Derek ölének közelében köröz. Nem dörgölőzik, de ott van benne az érintkezés ígérete. Derek testében lüktet tőle a vágyakozás.

A zene változik, most újra lelassul az ütem, Derek felnyitja a szemét, meglátja a lány kérdő tekintetét. Magához húzza. Bőr a bőrhöz, ruha a ruhához simul. Az arcuk egymáshoz ér, a lány illata kellemes, mozgása izgató. Tejeskávé színű a bőre, forró a lélegzete Derek nyakán, arcán. Ajkán.

A hajába túr, amíg csókolóznak.

Amikor kicsit elengedi, meglátja Stilest és Corát nem messze, ők is lassúznak. Stiles felemelt hüvelykujjal mutatja, hogy menő lányt talált. Derek keze felfedezi a formáit, mert a félhomály és a tánc összebújása nem ad lehetőséget nézegetésre. Megérzi a lány lélegzetét a fülén. Mindene beleremeg, annyira jó.

A lány hátrahúzódik, a szeme kérdő. Feleletet vár. De Derek nem tudja, mire.

A szájára mutat. A lány összevonja a szemöldökét, aztán elismétli:

– Nincs kedved egy csendesebb helyhez?

Derek önkéntelenül felnevet. Nem, ennél csendesebb helyre cseppet sem vágyik. A lány értetlen, szóval bólint, de nem tudja, utána hogyan tovább.

A lány maga után húzza egy boxhoz. Talán csendesebb, Derek nem tudja.

Papírt kotor elő a zsebéből, meg egy tollat, és arra írja fel: „nem hallok”. A lány elé tolja. Sohasem csinált ilyet, sohasem ismerkedett máshol, csak a csetfelületen, sohasem ez volt az első, amit leírt valakinek. A lány felnéz rá, a pupillája tág.

– Úgy érted…? – Elakad.

Derek a fülére, szájára mutat, nemet int. A lány méregeti.

– De érted, amit mondok? – Derek rábólint. A lány lassan bólogat. – Valakikkel jöttél?

Derek tekintete a parkett felé villan. Cora éppen forgolódik. Derek int neki, mire a lány Stilesszal a nyomában csatlakozik hozzájuk. „Máskor ne tűnj el!”, csap le rá Cora.

„Nem a bébiszitterem vagy”, felel Derek. Cora az égre emeli a szemét.

„Nagyon vicces…”

A lány kérdezhet tőlük valamit, mert Cora rákapja a tekintetét. Bólint és leül az egyik padra. Stiles Derek mellé csusszan, rámosolyog.

 

 

A lány neve Braeden. Leírja a papírra Derek mondata alá. A beszélgetés eleinte a számok és az italok körül forog. Derek bizonytalan: a zenét nem tudja olyan szinten megkülönböztetni, mint ők, az italokból pedig nem akar túlzásba esni. Inkább csak figyel, de nem is próbál hozzászólni. Ha próbálna, az kényelmetlen lenne.

De aztán Braeden kérdezni kezdi. Mit dolgozik, hogyan lett programozó, szereti-e a munkát, miért fontos, hogy otthonról lehet végezni. Derek telefonon gépeli be a válaszokat. Gyorsan gépel, a T9 is segít. Braeden katona. Éppen két misszió között van, nem tudja még, mikor fog újra elutazni. Nem komolyat keres, hanem kellemeset.

Dereknek ez jó hír lehetne, mert ami kellemes, az számára is vonzó. És Braeden lazasága teret hagy az ismerkedésnek. Csakhogy a gondolat, hogy Braedennek baja eshet, elbizonytalanítja. Egyszer már elvesztett valakit, nem szeretne olyan emberhez kötődni, aki veszélyeztetett.

Persze, ezt Stiles nem tudja, amikor sokatmondó vigyorra megkérdezi: „kettesben hagyjunk titeket?”. Stiles csak jót akar. Derek gyomra mégis összeszorul.

Cora viszont már el is döntötte a kérdést. Nyilván mondott valamit, mert most feláll, és miután Braeden mosolyogva int neki, elsétál. Stiles visszapillant Derekre, mintha azt kérdezné, minden rendben van-e. Nem jelel, nem mozog a szája, Derek mégis érzi a kérdést. Biccent.

Braedenhez mennek.

Braeden mindenben határozott, mint aki megszokta, hogy irányít. Megmondja, mit szeret és hogyan, mit kér, hogyan kéri. De még utána is simán megállítja Dereket menet közben és amikor felnéz a két lába közül, elmondja, hogy kívánja inkább. Hevesen élvez, rázkódik a teste, remegnek az izmai. Hűvös az ajka, amikor utána Derek megcsókolja.

 

 

**_Milyen volt az estéd?_** , kérdezi másnap Stiles cseten. A kérdést egy halom emotikonnal toldja meg kacsintástól egészen a padlizsánig, hogy Dereknek ne támadjanak kétségei, mire kíváncsi.

**_Melós_** , feleli Derek. Stiles kivár kicsit, de mivel Derek nem tesz hozzá semmit, rákérdez:

**_De kellemesen fáradtál el benne?_ **

Derek nem tudja eldönteni. Igen, elélvezett, és Braeden még a fülét is végigcirógatta, amikor ezt kérte tőle, de inkább tűnt feladatteljesítésnek a mozdulat, mint szexi érintkezésnek. Derek lehunyt szeme előtt a klub képei villantak fel, amíg elélvezett. Az arcokat megfestő éles fények. Stiles arca.

Ez visszanézve kimondottan furcsa.

**_Átugrom és megdumáljuk_** , írja Stiles. Azt kellene felelnie, hogy nem ér rá. De Derek nem tiltakozik, mert valami kellemes melegség ébred benne a gondolatra. Stiles folytatja: **_Az ilyen másnapokhoz egészségtelen kaja illik. Mit kérsz, pizzát vagy hamburgert?_**

**_Hamburgert_** , vágja rá Derek gondolkodás nélkül. Stiles like-jelet küld.

És negyed óra múlva felvillan Derek falán a fénycsengő. Stiles vigyora boldog, a szeme enyhén karikás, a kezében illatozó, jól megrakott zacskó. Krumpli, hagymakarika, hamburger. Csupa olyasmi, ami miatt a jövő héten többet kell majd futni, de Derek nem bánja.

„Cora nem haragudott, hogy idejöttél?”, kérdezi Derek.

– Hétalvó – felel Stiles. Éppen tele a keze, nem tud jelelni. – Nekem meg kaja és társaság kell a másnapra, egyedül megkattanok.

Derek kifaggatja, hogy meddig maradtak és mennyit ittak. Vizet ad Stilesnak, aki hálásan kortyolgat az üvegből, majdnem kilöttyinti, amikor magyaráz, aztán vigyorogva kér elnézést. Fénnyel, élettel tölti meg Derek lakását. Beindít a Netflixen egy olyan sorozatot, amit mindketten néznek, de korábbi évadot választ.

„Kell valami háttérzaj?”, kérdezi Derek. Stiles rápillant, az arca komoly.

„Nem arról van szó, hogy másra akarok figyelni. De otthonos helyzetet szeretnék megteremteni mindkettőnknek.”

Derek csak most döbben rá, hogy bántotta a tévé. Most, amikor Stiles megfelel a kimondatlan kérdésre. Stiles érintése lágy az alkarján, Derek tekintete felsiklik az ajkára.

– Én állandóan pörgök – mondja Stiles –, de kíváncsi vagyok rád. Nagyon.

Derek nyel egyet.

Az első húsz perc azért azzal telik, hogy félig-meddig nézik a sorozatot, és megjegyzéseket tesznek arra, ami a képernyőn történik. Aztán már nem foglalkoznak a filmmel. A dohányzóasztalon gyűrött szalvéták, zsíros papírok, kibontott vizesüvegek. Stiles szembefordul Derekkel a kanapén, törökülésbe húzza a lábát. Derek megbűvölten figyeli. Dobol a szíve, mintha valami fontos bejelentés következne.

„Mikor voltál utoljára bulizni?”, kérdezi Stiles. Derek úgy tesz, mintha eltöprengene a válasz előtt, pedig pontosan tudja: középiskolában a végzős bálon Paige-dzsel. Aztán Paige rosszul lett, jött a kórház, Derek sokáig nem is gondolt bulizásra, és mire gondolt volna, valahogy értelmetlennek tűnt. Stiles figyelmesen nézi, amíg erről magyaráz. Igen, Paige-ről is mesél neki, pedig Paige neve még otthon is tabunak számít. A halála után Derek fél évig szinte az ágyból sem kelt ki. Aztán meg őrült hévvel kezdett bele minden sportba, mert addig sem kellett gondolkodni.

Stiles közelebb hajol, mire a végére ér.

„Köszönöm”, mutatja, és Derek nem is tudja, azt köszöni-e, hogy őszinte volt, vagy azt, hogy most eljött velük. Talán mindkettőt. „De tudod, hogy jogod van elmenni bulizni. Ugye, tudod?”

Derek elkapja a tekintetét. A torkát fojtogatják a szavak, a némán mozgó szájakat nézi a tévé képernyőjén, nem figyel a feliratra, arra sem, hogy le tudná-e olvasni a szavakat. Csend lüktet benne. Érzi a kanapé párnáján, hogy Stiles előremozdul, közelebb hozzá, megérinti a kezét, és csak szorítja. Derek nem néz fel, nem tudja, Stiles akar-e mondani még bármit, de ő most nem akarja hallani. Ő most csak nézi a kezeiket egymáson.

 

 

Keddenként együtt kezdenek járni az uszodába. Derek szabályosan, kényelmesen szeret úszni, szigorú rend szerint tartva, hogy hány hossz gyors, hány hossz mell a penzum. Stiles kapkod, cikázik, ugrál. Derek tekintete néha elidőzik rajta. A végén beülnek a büfébe, Stiles kávét iszik, Derek zöldteát, csaponganak közöttük a témák. Derekben már hétfő este bizsereg a boldogság, ha arra gondol, hogy kedden majd találkoznak.

„Az a fiú stíröl téged”, mutatja Stiles. Amióta rájött, hogy Derek nyitott a fiúk iránt is, mintha megbokrosodott volna: folyamatosan srácokat kínálgat, próbálja felmérni, mi jön be Dereknek. Volt olyan, akivel Derek el is ment egy éjszakára. Meglepő módon jobban élvezte, mint az elmúlt idők összes többi kalandját, pedig régen előbb nézett meg egy nőt, mint egy férfit.

Derek megfordul. A fiú göndör haja vizes, a szeme világítóan kék. Elmosolyodik, amikor találkozik a pillantásuk. Feláll és közelebb sétál. Derek izmai megfeszülnek, bizonytalanság és érdeklődés keveredik benne.

„Gondoltam, „az a fiú” jobban jár, ha képviseli saját magát”, mutatja a srác. Derek megdermed, Stiles elröhögi magát, Derek a szeme sarkából látja, hogyan rázkódik a válla. Soha nem gondoltak arra, hogy felbukkanhat a közelükben valaki, aki érti a jelelést.

Isaac halláskárosult. A beszédet nehezebben, de érti, ráadásul jól jelel, gyors és profi. Felkelti Derek kíváncsiságát. Hármasban dumálnak, aztán Derek elhívja egy randira. Stiles rámosolyog az öltözőben, amikor már hazafelé készülnek. Derek gyomra megremeg tőle.

 

 

Isaacnek jó az illata. Forró az ölelése, Derek szereti a simítását a hátán szex közben, szereti, ahogy a karjába markol. Odafigyel arra, hogy Derek mit kedvel, a szuszogása a fülénél borzongató, a viselkedése odaadó. Csakhogy ami eleinte izgató, de idővel sok lesz. Mintha azt várná, hogy Derek irányítsa a kapcsolatukat, sőt, még őt magát is. Tanácsot kér komoly de lényegtelen dolgokban is, aztán már nem tanácsot vár, hanem utasítást. Szereti, ha mindenben Derek dönt: hová menjenek, mit csináljanak, mit egyenek, milyen pózban dugjanak?

Sok.

Derek hülyén érzi magát, amikor beismeri Stilesnak, hogy neki ez kellemetlen. Valaki végre figyel rá, ő meg morog?

„Te nem vagy egy apa-típus”, felel Stiles. Derek összevonja a szemöldökét, úgyhogy sietős mozdulatokkal hozzáteszi: „A szó, amire gondolok…” Hangosan mondja ki:

– Atyáskodó. Nem akarod másnak megmondani, hol a helye.

Derek tétován nemet int. De normális ennyi miatt ejteni valakit?

Stiles megcsóválja a fejét. „Megérdemled, hogy boldog légy. Igazán boldog. Boldog voltál mostanában?”

„Igen.”

Stiles pislant, lassan bólint egyet.

„Miatta voltál boldog?”

Derek elakad. Hosszú ideje nem volt olyan boldog, mint mostanában, ez igaz. De nem, tényleg nem Isaac, hanem Stiles miatt. Stiles lágy tekintettel figyeli, mintha tudná, mire döbben rá.

„Jól vagy?”, kérdezi, amikor Derek egyre csak hallgat.

„Nem…”, ismeri be Derek. Megdermed, amikor Stiles felé nyúl, úgyhogy Stiles leengedi a kezét. Nézik egymást, Derek szíve lüktet, Stiles ajka megfeszül. Derek mélyeket lélegzik, Stiles mentolos illata beveszi magát az orrába. Ahogy Stiles bevette magát az életébe.

Miért? Miért lett Stiles az élete része, ha egyszer nem lehet valójában az övé…?

Derek nagyot nyel.

„Menj el!”, int az ajtó felé.

– Derek? – Stiles arca megvonaglik, mintha megütötte volna.

„Hagyj békén egy kicsit”, felel Derek. Feláll, az ajtó felé indul, mintha ezzel Stilest is kitessékelhetné.

„Megbántottalak? Derek, én…” Derek elfordítja a fejét, hogy ne lássa, amit Stiles mond. Stiles megérinti a vállát, de Derek lerázza magáról a kezét.

„Ne kelljen kidobnalak!”, mutatja keserű haraggal.

– Derek! – Stiles arca vörös, megfeszül a nyaka, Derek innen tudja, hogy kiabál. – Csak adj valami magyarázatot.

„Nem hiszem, hogy nem érted”, felel Derek. „Nem vagy ostoba.”

Stiles elsápad. Megfordul és elmegy. Derek érzi az ajtócsapódás szelét az arcán.

Könnyek fojtogatják a torkát.

Mi a fenét tett?

 

 

Stiles a következő két napban ötvenhat üzenetet ír neki. Derek nem pörget vissza, csak annyit pötyög be: **_Le foglak tiltani_**. A telefon elhallgat. Cora kérdőjeleket küld, ezek szerint értesült arról, ami történt. Dereknek nincs kedve válaszolni.

Újabb három nap telik el házhoz szállíttatott kínai mellett. Derek bunkó módon sms-ben szakít Isaackel, pedig nem ezt érdemelte volna, és kihagyja az anyja vasárnapi családi összejövetelét, pedig hónapokon keresztül egyeztettek, és Lauráék is a városba utaztak miatta.

**_Beteg vagyok_** , írja az anyjának.

Nem lepi meg, amikor pár órával később felvillan a csengő a lakásában. Nem megy ajtót nyitni. A kanapén ül, nincs kedves felkelni. De a családjának nyilván van kulcsa a lakásához, úgyhogy hamarosan Cora becsörtet a látóterébe.

Derek összerezzen. Riadtan forgolódni kezd, mert ha Cora idejött, talán Stiles is, de Stiles nincs sehol. Megnyugszik és elkeseredik egyszerre.

– Mi a fene, Derek? – kérdezi Cora. Jelel és beszél egyszerre, a mozdulatai szétesők, az arca vörös. A szeme is. Derek pislog. Baj van? – Először Stiles elhív, hogy meg kell beszélnie velem valamit, és kisül, hogy az a valami az, hogy dobni akar! – Cora üvölti az utolsó két szót. Derek nézi a megfeszülő arcizmokat. A szíve hevesen dobog. – És mit gondolsz, miért?

Derek a fejét rázza, hogy nem tudja.

– Miattad! – mutat Cora vádlón. – Stiles miattad ejtett. Nem mintha vak lennék, nem mintha ne láttam volna, mennyire egymásra kattantatok, de… – Cora ajka remeg a sírástól, a jelelést már abbahagyta két mondattal ezelőtt, Derek látja, hogy beszél, de nem érti, mit, annyira összefolynak a szájában a szavak.

Talán nem is számít.

Megfogja Cora vállát és odahúzza magához. Cora először ellöki a kezét, de Derek most nem hagyja magát. A karjába húzza és öleli a húgát. Cora sír, Derek a nyakán érzi a könnyeit, a mellkasán a lélegzete felszínes zihálását.

Valaki megbántotta a kishúgát. Normális esetben meg akarná ütni azt, aki fájdalmat okoz bárkinek a családjából. De vajon tényleg Stilest kellene megütnie…? Nem saját magát?

Körkörösen simogatja a hátát, és csak szorítja addig, amíg Cora légzése el nem csitul. A filmekben ilyenkor megnyugtató szavakat suttognak a másik fülébe. Olyanokat, hogy _veled vagyok_ és _minden rendben lesz_. Derek szeretné ugyanezt mondani, de hazugságnak érezné.

Cora végül elhúzódik. Több zsebkendőt is elhasznál, mire felnéz, Derek vállán meg könnyes-nyálas-taknyos a póló, de nem számít.

„Szerelmes vagy Stilesba?”, mutatja Cora.

Derek nyel egyet, aztán bólint. Tagadhatná, elhallgathatná, de attól még igaz. Lehet, hogy nem mondják ki, de igaz. Cora a fejét csóválja.

– Állandóan rólad beszélt – mondja. Már nyugodtabb, de úgy tűnik, neki igenis ez segít, ha kimondja. Hangosan. – Egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy a randijaink a bátyámról szólnak. Mit mondott tegnap Derek? Mit gondol erről a sorozatról, könyvről Derek? Miért nem randizik Derek? Miért randizik Derek? Illik-e az a lány Derekhez? Hogy lehet, hogy nem mondtam el, hogy biszexuális Derek? Milyen fiúkat szokott felszedni Derek? Derek, Derek, Derek…

Cora megcsóválja a fejét. Derek szíve dobol, elképzeli a randikat, elképzeli, hogy Stiles őt emlegeti, és kimelegszik a gondolatra. Cora néz rá, és felnevet. Boldogtalan nevetésnek látszik.

– Attól, hogy elhallgatjuk, még igaz, nem? – kérdezi Cora. – De akkor miért nem jössz össze vele?

„A te pasid”, felel Derek, aztán bizonytalanul javítja ki magát: „volt…”

„Hát ez az. Volt. És azt hiszem, már jó ideje nem is volt a pasim, csak azt hitte, így a közeledben maradhat.”

Derek megkeresi a telefonját. Stiles ötvenhat üzenetének az elejére görget.

**_Beszélnünk kell_ **

**_Derek…_ **

**_Derek! Hallgass meg, kérlek._ **

**_Kérlek_ **

Derek lejjebb teker. Látja, hogy Stiles azt írta, szakítani fog Corával. Látja, amikor megírta, hogy meg is tette. Látja, hogy azt írta, látni akarja és hiányzik. Hogy szólongatta. Aztán egy hosszabb üzenet következik:

**_Kérlek, ne hallgass! Ez a legrosszabb, ez a csend. Ha azt gondolod, hogy ez így ízléstelen, hogy nem lehet közünk egymáshoz, mert túl korai, vagy nem lehet soha, mert Corát ismertem meg először, nem téged, akkor írd meg. Nem bánom, hogy megmondtam neki az igazságot, mert nem volt fair vele szemben sem, amit tettem, már előbb rá kellett volna döbbennem, hogy te… hogy téged… de Derek, akkor öntsünk mi is tiszta vizet a pohárba. Ha nem akarsz látni, mondd meg. És befogom. Eltűnök, ígérem._ **

**_Derek?_ **

**_Csak válaszolj. Kérlek._ **

És aztán ott áll Derek üzenete:

**_Le foglak tiltani._ **

Derek rémülten kalapáló szívvel bámulja a saját szavait. Stiles azt hiheti, ez a _válasza_. Mi mást hinne? Nem is írt neki napok óta. Felnéz Corára, a keze remeg. „Hol van Stiles?”

Cora felrántja a vállát, megrázza a fejét. Derek írni akar Stilesnak, hogy tévedés, hogy nem úgy értette, de nem tud gépelni, állandóan félreüt, annyira reszketnek az ujjai.

Cora kiveszi a kezéből a telefont, és felhívja Stilest. Derek nézi a húgát. Cora nem szándékosan fordul el, csak felpattan, fel-alá kezd járkálni, amíg Stilesszal beszél.

Derek a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. Hideg a keze, mindene remeg, lüktet a koponyája.

Stiles…

Nem tudja, Cora mit tesz, nem is képes semmire sem figyelni, csak hallgatja magában a fájdalmas vágyakozás dobolását. Stiles… Itt lesz Stiles?

 

 

Derek nem tudja, mennyi idő telik el, csak arra ocsúdik, hogy valaki leül mellé a kanapén. Mentolos illat, a teste melege. Derek felnéz. Stiles szarul fest. Nyúzott az arca, sápadt a bőre, száraz az ajka, vörös a szeme.

Derek nem gondolkozik, csak megfogja és odahúzza magához. Öleli. Hagyja, hogy Stiles belé kapaszkodjon, cirógatja a bőrét. Vigasztalja. Dédelgeti. Bocsánatot kér minden érintéssel, minden simítással. Cora bizonyára elmegy közben, de Derek nem foglalkozik vele, senkivel sem foglalkozik, csak Stiles testével a karjában, illatával az orrában, bőrének érintésével a keze alatt, az arcán.

Aztán Stiles hátrahúzódik.

– Kidobtál. – Nem jelel csak beszél, az ajka megremeg. Derek a fejét rázza, kapkodón magyaráz:

„Nem olvastam el, amit írtál, nem úgy értettem, nem tudtam, hogy…” Stiles lefogja a kezét.

– Kidobtál. Amikor rájöttél, hogy szeretsz, egyszerűen csak kidobtál.

Derek bizonytalanul nézi. Érti a szavait, de nem érti az érzéseket mögötte. Stiles mélyeket lélegzik, megdörgöli az arcát, lassan beszél, Derek felé fordulva:

– Azt hiszed, nekem egyszerű volt? Hogy így terveztem? Én… kedveltem Corát. Cora tök jó. De te… amikor először megláttalak, már akkor azt éreztem, te számítasz. De jártam valakivel. Aztán meg kiderült, hogy a tesóddal. Kész rémálom. Aztán meg elcsesztem veled, tudod, amikor megbántottalak, és úgy szégyelltem és kellett valami, ami segít. – Stiles hadar, egyre nehezebb követni. Derek int neki, hogy álljon meg, de belelovalja magát, elmaszatolódnak a szavak. – … sosem kaphatlak meg … akkor el kellett volna mennem … szakítani mert az is tisztább … de megőrülök … csak hogy boldog légy … és akkor rájöttem … te meg kidobtál… a legboldogabb, a legtökéletesebb…

„Stiles!”

Derek le akarja állítani, de nem tudja. Kétségbeesés és fájdalom feszíti, mert nem érti eléggé Stilest. Mert nem bírja követni. Úgy érzi, beleőrül, abba, hogy sérült, hogy hibás, hogy ilyen nehéz vele.

Stiles már felpattant, szélesen gesztikulál, de nem jelel, csak mozog a keze. Remeg az ajka, vörös az arca, ide-oda lépked, még nehezebb követni. Derek is feláll, elé lép, meg akarja fogni a kezét.

Stiles zihál. Elhallgat.

A végére érhetett, most áll és bámulja Dereket.

„Tudtál bármit is követni belőle?”, kérdezi. Derek bizonytalan.

„Nem sokat.”

„Add ide a laptopod!”

Derek előveszi a készüléket, Stiles üres Word oldalt nyit meg, rohanva gépel, ha valami elír, azonnal javítja.

_Téged szeretlek. Nem vettem észre sokáig, azt hittem, csak fontos lettél meg megbarátkoztam veled, ha már itt vagy Cora testvéreként. De idővel csak az érdekelt, hogy téged mikor látlak. Csak az érdekelt, te hol vagy. És gondoltam, ez egy egyoldalú dolog, és nagyon gonosz közben Corával járni, de… nem tudtam okosabbat. Bocsánat. Tőle is bocsánatot kértem. De aztán kiderült, hogy biszex vagy és elkezdtem figyelni, hogy hogyan nézel rám, hogyan szólsz hozzám, és valahogy azt éreztem, hogy talán… talán te is… És úgy vártam, hogy rájöjj, annyira akartam! És akkor amikor végre rájöttél, kidobtál. Kidobtál, Derek! Kidobtál!_

Derek megállítja, maga felé fordítja.

„Megijedtem. Cora barátja voltál, és nem is lehettem abban biztos, hogy te is…”

„Nem lehettél biztos?”, mutatja Stiles dühösen. „Nem vagy ostoba.”

Ugyanazok a jelek, amikkel Derek is felelt neki. _Nem vagy ostoba._ Tudnia kellett volna.

„Cora sokkal jobb nálam, nem hittem volna, hogy helyette engem akarsz.”

– Mert? – Stiles szája elkeskenyedik, haragosnak és frusztráltnak néz ki. Derek figyeli. – Engem nem érdekel, hogy nem hallasz! Feltűnt, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy közel kerüljünk egymáshoz? Hogy tudjunk beszélni! Hogy ne érezd magad kevesebbnek, hogy megértsd, hogy megérdemled! Azt érdemled, hogy boldog légy, hogy szeress, hogy szeressenek. Csak ennyit akartam. Szeretni téged.

Derek nézi a fiút. Arra a nyomulós srácra gondol az uszodában, aki nem állt le, amíg biztosra nem ment, hogy nem sérült meg, amikor beugrott mellette. Stiles nem futamodik meg. Ő futamodott meg.

Aztán eszébe jut Paige. Paige csellón játszott, imádta a hangszert, koncertekre készült. Elhívta rájuk Dereket is, de ő nem akart menni. „Nekem kínos, hogy nem tudlak támogatni”, mondta neki Derek. „Nem hallom a játékodat”. „Azzal támogatsz, hogy mellettem vagy”, felelt Paige. Nem hagyta, hogy Derek döntse el, mire van szüksége. És most megint ezt akarta. Stiles helyett dönteni.

„Már érted”, állapítja meg Stiles. Figyeli az arcát. Derek bólint.

„Bocsánat.”

Stiles sóhajt. Csak állnak és nézik egymást.

 

 

Amikor először megcsókolják egymást, Derek gyomra az élvezet görcsébe rándul. Megkeményedik a farka csak attól, hogy Stiles közel mozdul hozzá, és kóstolgatja az ajkát. Stiles íze borzongató, izgató, fűszeres. Csókokat lehel Derek szájára, arcára, halántékára. És a fülére is. Derek felzihál, amikor Stiles forró lélegzete párásan a fülcimpáját érinti, amikor a nyelve megcirógatja.

Stiles hátramozdul, hogy láthassák egymást.

– Ezt szereted? – kérdezi. Derek rábólint. Stiles keze a tincsei közül lejjebb siklik, megmasszírozza Derek tarkóját, végigsimít a torkán, aztán eljut a füléig. Ujjai a fülkagyló vonalát követik, aztán a cimpát kezdik morzsolgatni. Derek önkéntelenül nyög egyet, Stiles arca felragyog. – Még sosem hallottam a hangodat.

Derek nem tudja, milyen hangot adhat ki, más helyzetben tartana tőle, hogy ciki az artikulátlan nyögése, de Stiles nem hagy időt, hogy ezen töprengjen. Odasimul hozzá, és újra csókolni kezdi az arcát, aztán a fülét. Derek nyög. Tudja, a torkában érzi, de nem hallja. Stiles közelebb bújik, merevedése Derek combjához, öléhez simul.

– Kurvára kívánlak – mondja Stiles néhány másodperccel később. Derek gyomra megremeg.

A hálószobába mennek. Szűkös kis helyiség, Derek szereti, hogy olyan, mint egy kuckó. Stiles tekintete körbevillan, aztán azonnal Derekhez kap. Vetkőztetni és csókolni kezdi, az ágyra húzza, fölé helyezkedik, összesimítja az ölüket, az alsónadrág vékony anyagán keresztül érezni, mennyire fel van izgulva. Derek megremeg.

Stiles feltámaszkodik.

– Mit szeretsz? – kérdezi. – Hogyan akarod?

Derek elbizonytalanodik.

„Lassítsunk.” Kívánja Stilest, de ő éppen csak szakított Corával, Cora éppen csak rábólintott erre az egészre. Ne így. Ne ilyen gyorsan. Ne ennyire kapkodva. Stiles figyeli, mintha a vonásairól kívánna olvasni.

Aztán odasimul hozzá. Csókok. Cirógatás. Lélegzet a fülén. Az ölük lüktető összesimítása. Aztán Stiles keze mindkettejük merevedésén. Zihálós, gyomorban gyűrűző gyönyör. Derek Stiles karját markolja, amikor elélvez. Biztosan nyög és hördül, fáj tőle a torka. Stiles rámosolyog.

Aztán hozzákucorodik, finoman csókolja.

 

 

Derek zavarban van, amikor másnap elmennek a szüleihez. Talia kisiet eléjük, szorosan megöleli őt és Stilest is.

„Örülök nektek”, biztosítja Dereket.

Mégis van az egészben valami furcsa. Derek alig mer hozzáérni Stileshoz az ebéd alatt, és alig mer Corára pillantani. Kivonja magát a beszélgetésből, pedig mindenki jelel végig. Aztán kimegy a tornácra, és megint a fákat nézi. Már sárgállanak a lombjaik. Érzi, hogyan sétál mögé valaki. Cora letámaszkodik mellette, egy darabig ő is figyeli a tájat.

Végül Derek nem bírja tovább, és szembefordul vele.

„Fejezd be a mártírkodást”, mondja Cora. Kemények a mozdulatai, feszültség rejlik bennük. „Te meg Stiles kerülgetitek egymást hónapok óta. Ha tényleg ez kell neked, akkor tessék, kimondom: áldásomat adom rátok. Nem azt kérem ki magamnak, hogy felszedted a pasimat, hanem hogy még boldogtalan is vagy mellé.”

„Sohasem akartalak bántani”, felel Derek.

„Tudom. Ismerlek. Nem haragudtam idáig, ne kelljen elkezdenem.”

Derek sóhajt. Magához öleli a húgát, Cora megveregeti a hátát.

Elmegy, de Derek tudja, hogy Stiles ki fog jönni helyette. Rámosolyog a fiúra, az ölelésébe vonja. Lassan csókolja. Stilesnak muffin íze van, csokis és édes, bizsergető.

„Szeretlek”, mutatja Derek. Stiles elmosolyodik.

– Szeretlek.


End file.
